


Permanent Position

by its_a_secret



Series: Farm Life [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Belly Kink, Bestiality, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Cock suckling, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Stuffing, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Excessive Semen, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Fisting, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Horses, Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semen Collection, Sex Addiction, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, cock nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_secret/pseuds/its_a_secret
Summary: Jason, Tim and Liam had fallen into a comfortable pattern, gotten closer with each other and they really felt like they were just made to be together. With their new lives together settling in well, the trio begin to delve even further into this little world they've created.PLEASE READ THE TAGS. I GAVE YOU PLENTY OF WARNING, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT AND YOU STILL READ IT THEN THAT'S YOUR OWN FAULT.





	Permanent Position

Since the evening Jason, Tim and Liam had spent in the barn, cock after cock pressing into Liam, the three had made it a habit. It wasn’t something they did all the time, obviously, because Jason still needed to work, he still did need to collect the semen to make a living. It was something that the three of them did every month or so, wandering into the barn together, bending Liam over and letting stallion after stallion pummel his ass until he was wet and open and so, so juicy. Tim had taken to liking the taste of horse cum too, though not as much as Liam. Liam was still utterly addicted. But occasionally, Tim would join in too, crouching down behind Liam after he’d been fucked silly in order to lick the cum as it dripped from inside of him, hot and sticky.

 

Jason had come to love those boys very much and he had done a little bit of renovating in the house. They didn’t sleep in their own room anymore, instead they had moved into Jason’s room, the older man having made his room a little bigger, adding in a larger walk-in wardrobe to accommodate all of their clothes. He’d also bought them a king size bed so they could all sleep together without having to squish in too much. They had gotten into a routine, the three of them, and it suited them all so perfectly and they were all so happy.

 

***

 

They were an experimental bunch if anything though, and they tried a lot of different things in the bedroom and outside of it too. One of Liam’s favourites when they had their little nights in the barn, was to let himself fill up towards the end, after Jason had collected what he needed to for that day, and then slide his plug into place, holding all of that nice hot cum inside of him. So far the most he had held inside of him was three loads. The liquid made his belly bulge a little and one of Tim’s favourite things to do was stroke and kiss that little bulge while they lounged on the couch or in bed. It really fascinated him and watching them always made Jason smile. Tim had a bit of a thing for seeing Liam’s belly bulge around just about anything, whether it be full of warm cum, or a pulse horse cock or even one of the large dildos Jason had purchased for them to play with. Luckily, Liam seemed to enjoy it just as much.

 

One morning, the three lay in bed as the sun began to stream through the window. Tim had rolled away during the night, his naked back facing the other two men – out of all of them, Tim was the least bed-time cuddly. He still liked it of course, but once he fell asleep he usually rolled away. But Liam, Liam was like a leech. But Jason didn’t mind at all. This particular morning he woke to the between him and Tim vacant of one particular brunet. Confusion surfaced in Jason’s sleepy mind, but once he came around a little more he felt a weight against his left thigh and realised that Liam had shuffled himself under the blanket at some point during the night and half laid across to lap. Liam’s lips were lazily wrapped around the head of Jason’s soft cock, suckling away.

 

It’d taken a little while for Jason not get hard whenever Liam’s mouth was on his dick. But now it understood the queues for when he was going to get a blowjob and when Liam was just nursing. He was glad his dick had figured it out too, because Liam nursed a lot. It’d turned into the one of the brunet’s favourite pastimes and it wasn’t uncommon for Liam to fall asleep with Jason’s cock nestled between his lips, his tongue slipped into the raven haired man’s foreskin to taste and feel the head of his cock.

 

Sighing, Jason reached down and stroked Liam’s hair, rousing the brunet in his lap who whined and gave a little bit harder of a suck, indicating that he was waking up. “Mn, good morning to you too, baby,” Jason groaned, thumb brushing over Liam’s cheek. The youngest of the three made a move to get up, mouth opening and cool air hitting Jason’s cock. “No, no,” he urged. “You can stay there, baby.” Liam sighed happily, laying back down and pulling Jason’s cock back into his mouth. “I had the most wonderful dream last night,” Jason spoke as Liam nursed. “Mn, I know you really like things inside you, filling you up. You’d probably take just about anything, let anything fill you up, bulge out that cute little belly of yours.”

 

Jason looked over as he saw Tim begin to stir and he smiled, winking at the blond man. The pair of them had already spoken about this before and Tim was definitely interested in the idea. “How would you feel about letting Tim inside of you, hm?” Jason asked. “Having more than just his fingers. Maybe… his whole hand.” Jason felt Liam gasp around his cock and he felt the hardness of Liam’s own press against his leg as he humped forward a little. “Yeah? You like the sound of that, baby?”

 

Jason watched Tim moved over, pulling the blanket back to whisper in Liam’s ear as he trailed his hand down to Liam’s ass where his plus was sitting in place. “He could push it,” Jason continued. “Just as big and thick as those horse cocks you love so much. But he’d have better movement. He’d be able to move around, rub up against your belly. Would you like that?”

 

Liam nodded moaning as Tim pulled the plug free from his ass, fingers dipping inside and feeling how the brunet opened up so easily for him. “I bet he could slide in so easily, fill you up perfectly, just the way your hungry little pussy likes it.” Jason stroked Liam’s hair back before he reached over to the bedside table and handed Tim the lube. They had only just had some fun with the horses yesterday and because of the plug that sat in place, Liam was very much open and ready to go.

 

After pouring a generous amount of lube into his hand and over Liam’s hole, Tim leaned down and dragged his teeth over the brunet’s backside. “Gonna fuck you so good,” he groaned out, working his fingers into Liam one by one. Liam keened, rolling onto his side a little more and lifting his leg up so that his belly and his cock were on display. Tim spent a while just fucking Liam with four of his fingers, making the brunet moan and grind down against his hand. Though soon enough he was begging for more and Jason watched as Tim slipped his thumb in alongside his other fingers, pushing his hand in up to his wrist.

 

Liam’s back arched and he moaned out, hands gripping Jason’s hips as Tim worked his hand inside of Liam’s hole. “That’s it, baby,” Jason cooed. “Let him in. Relax and let Tim fuck you, baby. He’ll make it so good.” Jason stroked Liam’s hair as he watched Tim pull his hand back before pushing in once more, fucking Liam on his hand. “Ready for him to go in further?” Jason asked after Tim gave him a nod, signalling that Liam was nice and loose.

 

“Yes… god, yes,” Liam moaned and Jason smiled, watching as Tim worked his hand even deeper, pushing until he was forearm deep inside of Liam. “Oh, oh… fuck me, fuck me please,” Liam begged, pushing himself back against Tim’s arm in a desperate attempt to have him even deeper. Jason was beginning to see that fucked out look Liam got on his face when they played with their horses. His eyes would roll back, his mouth hanging open and sometimes he’d even drool a little.

 

“Liam, baby,” Tim cooed from behind him. “Roll over, baby,” he urged. “Onto your back.” He used the hand that wasn’t inside of Liam to gently nudge his side and Jason helped roll Liam over, the youngest’s head resting in his lap as Tim repositioned himself between Liam’s spread thighs. “That’s it… now I can fuck you even better, baby. Get nice and deep inside of you.”

 

Jason watched in awe as Tim’s fist appeared beneath Liam’s belly, pushing from the inside out. He could see the individual dents of Tim’s fingers as he opened and closed his fist. “Look, baby,” Jason urged, gently patting Liam’s cheek. “Look at your belly, see Tim’s hand.” Jason smiled when Liam lifted his head a little and he moaned, his cock twitched as he watched Tim’s fist fuck in and out of him, now elbow deep inside of him. The raven could see that Liam was absolutely loving it.

 

“Is he gonna make you cum, baby?” Jason asked, watching as Liam began to move his hips in time with Tim’s intensifying thrusts. “Gonna cum like a good boy on Tim’s fist?” Jason smirked and reached down, touching Tim’s hand where it lay beneath Liam’s skin. It was strange… touching something through a layer of skin, but he ran his fingers over Tim’s palm as he opened and closed his fingers, making Liam shake with pleasure. “Come on, baby. Cum for us.” Jason removed his hand and watched Tim piston his fist in and out of Liam in short measured thrusts until the boy was cumming, arching and squirming in Jason’s lap as he came all over his belly.

 

“Good boy,” Jason cooed as Tim’s thrust slowed to just a gentle in and out, pull and push. “Such a good boy. We can keep you open like that any time you like, honey. Tim can fuck you like this whenever you want.” Tim hummed and nodded in agreement, leaning over Liam to lick up the cum that he’d messed himself with, fist still slowly fucking in and out of the youngest boy.

 

***

 

From that point onwards, Tim fisting Liam became another norm amongst the three. Liam enjoyed it, Tim enjoyed it and Jason enjoyed it. In fact, Liam began to spend for time with Tim’s entire hand inside of him than without. It always amazed Jason how Liam seemed to never be satisfied. Sometimes the eldest of the trio would just sit aside and let Tim work Liam into a frenzy, and other times would get in behind Tim and fuck the boy silly while his arm pistoned in and out of Liam, the bulge under his belly blindingly obvious.

 

Liam began feeling empty more and more frequently and more often than not he had Jason or Tim’s cock inside of him, or Tim’s fist – the blond wasn’t always elbow deep in him, usually just to the wrist, but it was enough to keep Liam satisfied for a little while.

 

It was over dinner a few weeks later that an idea suddenly struck Jason. Dinner was one of the rare occasions when they weren’t fucking or enjoying one another company without a finger or a fist or a cock or a mouth somewhere on each other, so that left Liam quite fidgety. He kept sipping at his glass of fresh horse cum – which Jason still fed him on a daily basis. It’d been a few days since they’d played with the horses and Jason knew Liam was getting antsy.

 

“Liam, baby,” Jason said, interrupting the conversation Liam and Tim had been having. Both boys turned their attention to the older man and he smiled. They could probably tell he had something brewing. “I was just thinking, you’ve been feeling empty really easy lately, haven’t you?” Liam nodded and agreed. “I was thinking, how about we play with the horses later on and we see how much of their cum we can keep stuffed inside of you? Would you like that? We could even plug you up afterwards and leave you like that, all nice and full.”

 

Liam mewled quietly and shifted in his spot on the seat. Jason could see Tim lick his lips and he knew the blond was very interested in that idea as well. “Yeah? You want that, baby? Wanna be all full of that nice gooey horse cum you love so much?” Liam nodded eagerly and Jason chuckled. “Alright, finish up your dinner and we’ll get you ready, huh? Tim can fist you open so you’re nice and loose for all that cock.”

 

Honestly, Jason had never seen someone eat as fast as Liam did then, he had to tell the kid to slow down or he’d end up making himself sick. Thankfully, Liam listened and he managed to finish his food without throwing up, he washed it all down with the last mouthful of cum in his glass before he was ready and raring to go. Jason told them to go and get ready while he cleaned up after dinner a little and the oldest of the three could hear the slick squelching of Tim’s fist pumping in and out of Liam’s hole even from his spot by the sink in the kitchen.

 

***

 

“Alright, baby. Here comes the first one,” Jason cooed, leading one of the stallions – who very much knew the drill by now – over to Liam who was in his usual spot, propped up against Tim with his hole open and ready to be fucked wide. There was a large plug sitting at the ready for when Liam knew that he was too full, but that wouldn’t happen for a while, probably. The brunet was squirming with how excited he was.  “Hold him still, Tim,” Jason said and watched Tim grab hold of Liam’s hips to steady him, much to the brunet’s displeasure.

 

But it wasn’t to his displeasure at all when Jason lead the horse over and encouraged him to jump up, which he easily did, his heavy cock bumping against Liam’s backside, making the brunet whine. It only took a few well measured thrusts before the beast’s cock slammed home, finding it’s way into Liam’s guts and he moaned, pushing back against the stallion as he pummelled into him, fucking the boy silly. His entire body rocked as the stallion’s thrusts became faster and faster and it whinnied as it came deep inside of Liam, making the boy moan.

 

“Alright baby, clench just like we talked about, he’s ready to pull out. I want you to keep all that juicy cum inside you,” Jason urged, watching carefully as the stallion pulled out, the head of his large cock sitting against Liam’s hole for a moment before he jumped down and stepped away. Jason could tell that Liam was clenching hard and he was doing a really, really good job of not letting any of the cum slip out.

 

“Good boy,” Jason said, leading the stallion away to go and fetch another one. The next horse slid home even easier, the frothy, creaminess of Liam’s already full hole slicking the way for his cock. This stallion was a little rougher, fucking Liam in quick, short punches of his cock and the boy cried out with every jab inside of him. “That’s it, baby. Let him fill you up, nice and full and warm,” Jason cooed as the second horse came.

 

The third and fourth stallions were no trouble at all, but by the time the fifth pushed into Liam’s loosened hole Jason could see a little bit of cum squirt out from the sides of the stallion’s cock. Liam’s belly was swelled visibly and it pressed against the underbelly of the stallion as he punched his cock into Liam’s guts, churning up the cum inside of him.

 

Liam himself was already fucked silly, drooling over Tim’s chest as his feet slipped on the ground every now and then. Jason and Tim both loved Liam like this, all fucked out and drunk on the cum filling him up. “I think we better make this the last one, huh baby?” Jason asked, patted Liam’s backside as the fifth stallion began to cum, soaking Liam’s insides and adding to the mixture inside of him. The boy made a sound of protest, sobbing as he shook his head.

 

“No… more! Want more!” He cried, desperately trying to keep the stallion’s cock inside of him. But the horse slipped out and Jason was quick to pick up the plug and slide it into Liam’s hole as soon as the cock had left it, only getting a little bit of cum on his hands.

 

“Unfortunately that’s all you can handle for the moment, baby boy,” Jason said, letting the stallion wander away on his own this time as he soothed a distressed Liam. “But we can work on it, hm? You took five loads just now, that’s incredible. But we can build you up. We can add a new load every time we do this and soon you’ll be able to hold ten, fifteen,” Jason stood Liam up on his wobbly feet, Tim getting behind him to help hold him up. “Look at this belly, nice and full,” Jason grinned, rubbing the very obvious bulge in Liam’s abdomen. “So full of that nice creamy horse cum, huh baby?” Jason crooned.

 

A smile pulled over Liam’s face as he looked up at the older man. “You’re still a little messy though,” Jason said. He pressed his hand between Liam’s legs, scooping up some of the overflow of cum that’s managed to escape when the stallion had pulled out, bringing it up the Liam’s lips. The kid whined pathetically and pulled Jason’s fingers into his mouth, suckling them and whining as he licked all of the cum from his fingers.

 

“You’re a good boy, baby,” Jason said, pulling his fingers from Liam’s lips once they were clean. “How about we get you inside and I give you a reward, hm?” Jason helped Tim carry Liam inside, settling him down on the couch with his ass hanging off the edge a little.

 

Jason sat down with him and produced a canister of cum. This was usually how they ended their little play time, Liam was always so hungry he could drink a whole canister in one sitting. And this time was no different, the boy whined and made grabby hands at the canister and Jason chuckled as he opened it and fed the fresh cum to the boy, watching and rubbing his bulging belly as he sucked down mouthful after mouthful was warm, gooey cum. “Such a good boy,” Jason sighed.

 

When Liam moaned around the mouthpiece of the canister, Jason rose an eyebrow and looked down between his legs to see that Tim was kneeling on the floor, sucking and licking at the leftover cum around Liam’s hole and the handle of the plug.

 

“Both of you,” Jason said. “You’re both my good boys.” Tim was more softly spoken, but he loved this just as much as Liam did, and Jason could see that as he watched the slightly older boy settle on the floor, tongue slowly lapping at Liam’s cummy skin. And then there was Liam, who’s face was completely blissed out as he nursed the canister of cum, eyes fluttering as he grew tired. But Jason knew he wouldn’t stop drinking until that entire canister was empty.

 

“My good, good boys.” Yeah... Jason was happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, it was the long awaited sequel to Job Opening. I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations. If I can come up with another idea I might make another part, I'm not sure. 
> 
> Feel free to make any suggestions you might want and I'll see what I can do! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are love~ 


End file.
